


i love nighttime 'cause it involves you, darling

by faithfulhorizon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulhorizon/pseuds/faithfulhorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loves the nights most of all, and Eren's always been the best part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love nighttime 'cause it involves you, darling

He loved the nights most of all.

Nights brought the darkness, the sun disappearing and replacing the world with a sheet of dark skies and stars littering it as far as the eye can see. Nights were cooler, chillier than in the day when the sun would be high in the sky. Nights were peaceful, compared to the hustle and bustle that happened during the day, the only sound coming from the outside being the soft call of crickets.

And nights, nights were when the bickering and arguing ceased, when they grew quiet and forgot why they were even yelling at one another to begin with (and he hated the fighting, but it wasn't as constant as it used to be, when they first met and developed a hatred for one another. Jean still wonders how that hatred disappeared and became something he believed was called _love,_  though the word has never been uttered between the two). It was when sleepiness started to come into play, even if they didn't want to go to bed yet. For there were nights when they would cuddle up on the couch next to one another and watch a movie, nights where Jean would tickle Eren and he would burst out into a fit of laughter (and try to tickle him back for revenge, and only succeeding a few times). There were nights where one of them would lean in for a kiss, and it would be sweet, innocent, but so passionate, Jean felt like he was about to melt into a puddle; but then there were the times where the kisses would be more eager, more rougher and heated beyond belief.

He enjoyed it all, but, he enjoyed this the most of all.

He liked when Eren fell asleep before him and was able to take in all of his features. He's noticed many times before that Eren's face looked more relax while he was sleeping; there wasn't a crease between his eyebrows like there was when he was awake, there wasn't a scowl turning his lips downwards, there wasn't the angry aura that came off of him from time to time.

He looked completely and utterly content.

There were nights, like tonight, where the moonlight would seep in past the curtains and hit Eren's face in just the right way. His hair was still as messy as ever, just like always, but still sat atop his forehead in the right way. His lips were parted just the slightest bit, and Jean could hear his steady breathing escaping past them.

He liked being able to take in the other's features and admire him while he's asleep, but he also liked going to sleep with him at the same time; liked how Eren would curl up beside him and bury his face in his chest, tucking his head underneath his chin, and Jean would wrap his arms around him in return, making sure he was as close as he could get. And sometimes, he would run his fingers through the chestnut locks as he drifted off to sleep, and press a few kisses to the top of his head.

There were nights where Eren would lay on top of him, despite his protests about how "heavy" he was, when, in actuality, he wasn't that heavy at all. If Eren was really tired, he would press soft, lazy kisses all over Jean's face, and a sleepy smile would curl his lips upwards. But then, if he wasn't, his kisses wouldn't be as lazy, but more fast, and cause Jean to chuckle a bit more than he would if he was sleepy.

There were nights where Eren would throw his arms around Jean's neck and give him a heartwarming smile, very different from the ones he would receive during the day, and Jean would wrap his arms around Eren's waist, pulling him close against his chest, and soft, quiet, classical music would be playing in the background. Normally, Eren would laugh at Jean for his music tastes, but, at these moments in times, he wouldn't care, and would dance with Jean, like they were head over heels in love with one another (and Jean likes to think they both are, because he's head over heels in love with him) and dance whenever, wherever, they can, even if it isn't a special occasion. Jean thinks that, in the morning, Eren would laugh at him for being sappy, but he doesn't ever say a word about it.

There were nights where, when Eren wasn't expecting it, Jean would scoop him up bridal style and laugh at how Eren would cling to him and send a string of curses his way because "he wasn't ready and that was a jackass move, and he needs to tell him he's going to do it next time" but Jean would only smile as Eren settled against him, though, his grip wouldn't loosen until he knew for sure he wasn't going to be dropped (because, in the past, when they were "enemies", Jean would pick up Eren only to drop him, and laugh his ass off at the look on Eren's face - but he wouldn't be as mean to drop him on concrete, or something else that was hard; he'd only drop him on something he knew wouldn't hurt, because he wasn't _that_  mean).

There were nights when they left the apartment, and Jean would drive them somewhere, with no destination in mind, and they would talk about whatever came to their mind. Sometimes, Eren would reach over to grab a hold of Jean's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and lace their fingers together, then give his hand a good squeeze as he listened to him talk. And when Jean parked the car, in a vacant, long forgotten, parking lot, they would only let go of one another's hands for a moment to get out of the car and sit on the hood, their hands soon finding one another again. There were two possible outcomes from there; either Eren would rest his head on Jean's shoulder and talk about how beautiful the stars looked when they were out, and Jean would grunt his agreement as he ran his thumb along the back of Eren's hand, or Eren would lean up and capture Jean's lips in a kiss, starting out slow and becoming more heated the long their lips were moving against one another in a rhythm that only they knew because it was their own rhythm.

And then, there were nights where they would hold hands as they fell asleep, one of them grabbing a hold of the other's hand and intertwining their fingers together, bringing the hand up to their lips and pressing a soft kiss to the skin before those lips found the other's in the dark.

But, those nights, weren't tonight.

Tonight, Eren was fast asleep, and Jean couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but to reach out and gently brush back his hair, and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when Eren's nose scrunched up just the tiniest bit. He couldn't help but to caress his cheek, gently, and whisper words that he just hasn't said to his face yet, and he's not sure if he'll ever get the courage to.

"I don't understand how someone can be so beautiful," he murmured, smile widening a bit as his fingers move through Eren's hair slowly. He found it impossible, to be such a beautiful, handsome person; he wasn't quite sure how Eren ended up this way, how he managed to take his breath away one day, when he realized how he truly felt about him, and it wasn't hatred. His fingers moved from the chestnut mess of locks down to run his knuckles across the soft skin of his cheeks. "And I just don't understand how you can be so cute, and how I can lo-"

"Jean?"

He didn't realize Eren's eyelids were fluttering open to reveal his bright aquamarine eyes, or how his eyebrows were scrunching together in slight confusion. His heartbeat came to a stop, even if there still was a smile playing atop his lips as he pulled his hand back. He was debating whether he should give him the greeting that they always gave to one another of "hey jackass," and it ranged from any other insult they could think of, or actually replacing it with a word of endearment like darling, or sweetheart.

And he went with it. "Hey, darling." He didn't miss the way Eren's eyebrows rose up, nor did he miss the way his lips turned up in a small smile.

"What time is it?"

"'Round three in the morning, so go back to bed."

A huff escaped the brunet as he sat up on his propped elbow, looking over Jean to check the alarm clock to see if he was right; and he was, it was 3:17 in the morning, long after they climbed into bed together around eleven thirty.

Aquamarine locked with hazel hues. "Why're you still up?"

"Does it really matter?"

Eren's small smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown as he fell back down to the pillows and Jean wished it hadn't; he always adored seeing Eren smile rather than the usual frown or scowl that would sit on his face.

It only took a few moments of silence before Eren started moving. He watched Eren as did, as he scooted closer to him, watched as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck. He gazed into those bright eyes when they met his own, and listened as Eren said, "It matters to me."

He was about to open his mouth, but Eren cut him off with a soft kiss pressed to his lips, holding it for a few seconds, and just as Jean was about to kiss him back, and wrap his arms around him, he pulled back, causing a frown to appear on his face, and resulting in the small smile taking its rightful place back on Eren's. "I just don't want ya up by yourself if you can't sleep, you know. I care about you more than just sleeping if something's bothering you, idiot."

Now, nights like these, didn't happen.

Eren didn't wake up when Jean was spilling out his heart to the sleeping boy. Eren didn't wake up and then tell him that he cares more about his feelings, basically, than sleeping, and not letting Jean spill out what was bothering him. This part of the night never happened before, it wasn't a night that usually happened, as the other nights did.

And Jean found himself wrapping his arms around him and pulling Eren closer.

Nights like these weren't a repeating thing. Though, all nights never did repeat themselves the way they happened the first time; they only took on the same idea as the previous nights had. Different words were spoken, different actions were done and-

"I love you."

It was said without even thinking it over, and Jean almost regretted saying it, almost wished that he could go back in time and erase the words say, be able to shove them back in his mouth because, what if Eren didn't feel the same, what if he wasn't ready to say those three words that were only eight letters long and weren't so simple to say, the three words that meant so much and took so much to say.

Jean had thought over in his head how he would tell Eren that he loves him. He thought it would be so much more romantic, and then, part of him also thought that he would never say the words because he was so nervous and scared that Eren would stare at him like he was crazy, that he wouldn't say them back.

But, when he felt the soft kiss press to his cheek, and the words spoken, fireworks went off in his head and his stomach started churning, and his heart started hammering so hard against his chest, he thought that Eren might've heard it.

"I love you too, Jean."

He pulled him closer for a kiss, and their lips moved together just as they always did, finding their rhythm they both knew so well as Jean's grip tightened on Eren, and Eren's soon tightening on Jean.

Nights, he concluded, were the best because they involved him, and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working with this for the past few days, just adding little bits and pieces and I finally finished it an d I really love these dorks ;w;


End file.
